


A Covert Casanova

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, F/M, High School, Secret Admirer trope, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: This piece was created for the spnj2event on live journal. Please below for more details.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14
Collections: Supernatural Wincest And J2 ABO Fanworks Event





	A Covert Casanova

I have lots of fun making this so I hope everyone enjoys this and all the other art and fiction coming out of this lovely event.

The idea here is a sort of secret admirer trope.

It's not a fic but if it was the summary would go something like this:

"As the school year draws to a close male!omega Sam keeps finding notes in his locker from a unknown Alpha admirer. One day, he arrives at his locker a bit earlier than normal and catches his Covert Casanova Alpha admirer in the act." (okay, so I suck at summaries)


End file.
